


Sonic May Cry

by SonicAsura



Category: Devil May Cry, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baby Nero, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos Emerald Mystery, Chaos Emeralds, Dadgil, Determination, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Double Boost, Eggman is so scary that even demons flinch, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guardians - Freeform, No Incest, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Inner Demons, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Pranks, Protective Dante, Protective Vergil, Sonic Generations, Sonic hates clothes, Sonic is a little shit, Sonic the Werehog - Freeform, Sons of Sparda adopts Sonic, Super Speed Shenanigans, Team as Family, Trash Talk, Uncle Dante, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, protective Lady, tons of references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicAsura/pseuds/SonicAsura
Summary: Time is a very fragile thing. A single mistake can tear everything apart. Or:A 5 year old Sonic is blasted into the Devil May Cry universe. Dante and Vergil have to learn not only on how to care for a quarter devil but a 5 year old hedgehog with super speed. Oh, and the shenanigans that comes with it.I DON'T GIVE AO3 (unofficial) app permission to upload this.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sonic & Dante, Sonic & Nero, Sonic & Vergil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue: Three Devils and a hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first story I'm posting on this sight. There might be a few issues with the tags but I'll learn as I go. Hope you enjoy!

**_"Sonic! Run! The rift is closing! If you don't get out of there, you'll be lost in time and space forever! No! Don't do it! Don't leave me! Please! Sonic!!!"_ **

_Time was a very precious thing to have. It should never be taken for granted and should never be toyed with. The mechanized menace called the Time Eater had done more damage than either Robotniks could've estimated. The rifts were closing even faster than they should. Someone was going to be left behind with no choice. His best friend Tails wasn't going to be that person if he could help it. His best buddy would be fine without him. For this was his end not Tails. The end of Sonic The Hedgehog. And he welcomed it with open arms._

~~_Great sacrifice comes with a greater reward. Fix their broken hearts, brave little warrior. Heal the wounded hearts of the Sons of Sparda, Sonic the Hedgehog. Right now, they need you the most._ ~~

Mitis Forest on the outskirts of Fortuna, a light shone brightly in an open flowerbed. The soft daffodils, petunias and dandelions were greeted by the weight of a small light blue furred hedgehog. The little beast barely reaching 2 ft in height with both face and stomach round with baby fat showing he was quite young. White gloves and red running shoes were the only clothing worn. His muzzle was light peach along with the center of his stomach.

Quills slightly long just like the ones on his back and stubby little tail. Black pupil like eyes slowly opened to be greeted with a vast starry night sky. ' _Huh?_ ' Thought Sonic the Hedgehog as he took in his surroundings. He was alive yet… 'What _happened? I should be dead.'_ Sonic thought for a moment. ' _This isn't my world that's for sure. And why does my back feel stiff?_ ' The hedgehog then he picked himself off the ground and looked at what he was previously lying on.

Shock became evident as eyes widened when they laid on 7 gray lifeless stones amongst the grass. They looked to be cut into perfect diamond shapes but to Sonic these gemstones were far more precious. ' _The Chaos Emeralds?! Why are the Chaos Emeralds here? No better question, why do they look so dead?'_ He thought picking up one of the lifeless emeralds. It felt really cold to the touch but the hedgehog could feel a tiny bit of energy in the stone.

' _Could the emeralds have saved me? No… It did something else. Before I blacked out I thought I heard something. I also feel different too. I feel the same but I can't shake the nagging feeling that something about my body had changed.'_ He thought before looking at the lights coming from up ahead. He picked up the stones before hiding them in his quills. It was sorta weird on how the Emeralds could hide themselves in his fur like they weren't there but he never bothered about the details.

Sonic walked a bit closer up the hill to see the lights were coming from a large city. What struck him as odd were the large demon statues scattered about the whole place. ' _Ain't getting any answers standing here. That city looks like a good place to find out where I am.'_ With a goal set in mind, he disappeared into a streak of blue as he ran over to the city at supersonic speed.

This city was very odd and quite creepy to the blue blur. Everyone was wearing hoods over their heads, there were armed soldiers about and the place seemed...tense almost ominous. It was the kind of feeling he got running into Robotnik's base or places like Chemical Plant Zone. That something nasty was brewing on the surface. A feeling that no town or city should have.

Speeding past everyone had earned a very unexpected cry of sorts. "Demon! There's a demon!" Demons? This was even stranger to him than meeting his older counterpart that could TALK. His voice box was stunted so he couldn't actually talk but the problem would resolve himself once he turned 10 years old. 5 years didn't look so bad though it'll suck if no one can read his charades well.

A tiny hand grabbed his nose surprising the little hedgehog that he nearly crashed into a dumpster when he skidded to a halt. Plucking the nose grabber wasn't as shocking as finding out who had done the deed. A little human baby with white hair and blue eyes had managed to hitch a ride on him. A baby boy in a blue onesie had hitchhiked a ride on the FASTEST thing alive.

' _#$#!@ How the heck did you get on me?! You must have insane reflexes to grab me in mid-run!'_ Sonic thought looking at the baby. His brain halted upon spotting what was really odd about the infant. His right arm was blue with little red scales and had tiny blue claws! It was even glowing light blue through the cracks of each scale! ' _Nevermind. You ain't no normal baby because human babies don't have an arm like that.'_ He thought with a deadpanned expression.

The baby merely babbling as he tried to grab Sonic's nose again though Sonic pulling the baby away from his prize. The child was giggling and all happy before he immediately began to cry strangely. The hedgehog easily catching onto the sound of what he could guess were soldiers behind him yet they were talking about a 'project Nero'. Sonic immediately looking at the baby or Nero in his hands and couldn't help the rage bubbling inside him. He pushed it down before cradling the child in his arms and breaking into a sprint.

' _No way those jerks are getting ya little buddy! They're insane to think babies are some kind of science fair project! Time to ditch this crazy island!_ ' Sonic thought as he began to steadily speed up. He needed enough speed to run across ocean surface and he didn't want to accelerate too quickly or he would end up hurting Nero. It was a good thing to know that city was an actual island so he had many places to go from there.

The hedgehog glimpsing a map about a port town that was the closest to Fortuna or the island he was on. A smile grew on his face as he saw what looked like a pier leading straight towards the wide open blue. Without hesitation, Sonic sped up further before using the pier as a ramp. Both hedgehog and baby flying high into the air as a blue streak of light amongst the starry sky.

Nero giggling happily at the sight before him and the rush of wind going by his form. ' _Glad you like the wind as much as I do. Have zero clue on caring for a baby but I could find some way to take care of ya.'_ He thought with a smile before looking down to see they were getting closer to the water. Being quick he immediately began to run after touching the top gliding across the dark blue surface.

Finding land once more was a good feeling considering he had been running for quite a bit. Truth was that the hedgehog wasn't fully recovered after waking up in this new world. The effects were beginning to show as fatigue was starting to slowly wash over him. He rather not drown with a baby in his arms. Sonic sped up a bit more so he can at least reach the beach.

He could rest there with Nero for the night before picking up his search for answers tomorrow. The hedgehog quickly slowed down as he skidded off the water and into the soft beach sand though not without tumbling up a bit at the end. Seaweed had gotten tangled around his legs leading the blue blur to take a header though taking the brunt of the impact so Nero wouldn't.

Something hard hitting his head was the last thing he felt before falling to his side and vision going black. Yet for a short second, he felt saw something red and blue coming closer to him. Everything was whispers leading to silence.

"Are you sure that woman wasn't hallucinating on what she saw? Humans tend to easily be mislead." A cold male voice said with irritation. Two twin males with snow white hair and pale skin walked across the beach shores sand. One whose hair was slicked back, eyes verdant, dressed in black shirt, long blue coat embroidered in gold and blue katana being the only difference to his twin.

The other had his hair down, bright blue eyes and wore no shirt but a black shirt, red coat, and had a giant black broadsword on his back yet walked easily as if the blade weighed nothing. "Lady swore on her own mother about what she saw Verge. Something was travelling across the ocean. A blue blur faster than even you! She said it was heading towards this very beach." The male in red fired back.

"My name is Vergil. You know that so use it foolish brother. I don't know why you took her words or judgment to account so quickly Dante." Vergil growled back at his twin. "Says the guy who raised a giant tower in the middle of the city." Vergil was ready to stab his twin when a streak of blue grabbed their attention. It was coming from over the distance as it glided upon the watery surface.

It slowed down enough for both twins to see what it actually was: a small blue hedgehog in red running shoes. They didn't question the absurdity upon noticing the little guy tripping before rolling into a rock head first knocking the fella unconscious. The brothers running to inspect the injured animal who was nearly balled up into a perfect sphere.

"A demon nestling? No, the little guy doesn't feel like it yet he does have some odd energy. Yet there's something demonic on him." Dante spoke loosening the hedgehog's balled up form to uncover a sleeping Nero cuddled into the hedgehog's fur and stomach. Vergil's eyes widened upon the baby's demonic arm and the energy flowing from it. 

Dante quickly catching onto who the baby actually was. An amused yet heartfelt grin growing on his face at the very conclusion he came to on Nero's identity. "Holy shit. The little fuzzball must have took all the impact so this little fella wouldn't. Never suspected ya to be the first to get laid without protection." Dante quipped only to earn a snarl from his brother.

Verdant eyes soften upon the sight of the infant before looking at the hedgehog that shielded his child from harm. ' ** _The little furball is a mere nestling in age yet it's unfathomable for him to have that type of speed. If trained properly, this young creature will be a powerful force to be reckoned with. A worthy comrade and general."_** Vergil's devil hissed within the depths of his mind. Neither of them weren't blind to the massive potential the little hedgehog had.

"Vergil! Earth to Vergil!" Had snapped the young man out of his thoughts. He realized that he was cradling both his child and the hedgehog in his arms. "Looks like someone's demonic maternal instincts decided to kick in. You snatched both the tykes and growled at me." Dante joked with a mischievous grin on his face. Vergil secured the two children into his left arm before pulling out his sword, the Yamato.

He brought the blade slicing a rift in the center of time and space revealing the interior of a shabby shop. He sheathed his sword while a blue spectral one stabbed into his laughing brother's chest. Dante recoiled from the sudden weight yet was still laughing as he followed his brother into the rift. He'll clean up the blood later. Teasing 'Mama Vergil' was more important.

After all, it isn't everyday that a little hedgehog who can run at supersonic speed across the ocean before crashing onto the beach with your older twin brother's baby with him. Or said brother instantly going into papa devil mode and growling at you for even trying to help take care of the unconscious tykes.

It was hilarious on how quick Vergil's personality just swapped because of his primal maternal instincts. The little hedgehog had a nasty bruise and cut on his head from hitting stone at how fast he was going earlier. Vergil threatening to stab him if Dante didn't get any bandages to wrap around the injury or any baby products for his son Nero which was the name on the tyke's onesie.

Yet, Dante came back to seven lifeless stones on the counter of his desk as Vergil sat on the couch with a sleeping Nero nestled into a long silver black tail fast asleep and the little hedgehog on his lap while the older brother applied some ointment on his injury. The little guy wincing from the sting but not fighting back or even screaming pain. "Looks like Sonic is a trooper. Despite being conked out, he ain't even letting out a whimper." Vergil gave his brother an odd look.

"Sonic?" The oldest asked in pure confusion. "Got to call him something until he wakes up. Since he was running across the ocean at Mach 1 speed, I thought Sonic suited the little guy. He must have some insane pain tolerance though. A bump to the head and your crappy medicine would have me howling." Dante quipped as he handed the medical tape and bandages to his now growling brother.

"By the way, why are there a hunk of rocks on my desk?" The younger male pointed out casually picking up one of the stones. His eyes widened a bit upon detecting the small bit of peculiar energy hidden deep inside the stone. "It was on 'Sonic'. Hidden amongst his fur and quills when I went to inspect for any other injuries despite the absurdity. There is or was some intense power within all 7 of the stones. Something must have drained them dry except for a miniscule amount." Vergil explained giving his brother a serious look.

"Another mystery added about our fuzzy little guest until he wakes up. Glad you still follow the rules that I've set up after the 'recent' incident. **'No hoarding or using any items of potential magic or otherworldly power without Dante's knowledge.'"** Dante joked before getting stabbed with another spectral sword in the stomach. The youngest twin had locked the jewels into a lockbox before stuffing them away. After treating both children, Vergil retired to his room upstairs.

Laid both Nero and Sonic down onto his bed before curling his warm body around them followed by his blanket. His demonic nature giving him the incentive to have both in his 'nest' and to keep watch of his 'young'. The thought had him let out an amused snort. Vergil rested his eyes and arms holding both kids near his chest before drifting off to sleep. It was the first night in years that his dreams weren't plagued by gruesome nightmares.


	2. Chapter 1: Storytime Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proper meeting between the Sons of Sparda and Sonic the Hedgehog.
> 
> Sonic is a massive troll when it comes to things he doesn't like and Nero laughs at the madness that ensues.

Warmth was all around him and the steady heartbeat paired with soft breathing echoing through the darkness swimming in his head. Despite how good it felt, Sonic really needed to wake up or at least move. Managing to roll over despite the iron tight hold on him, little black eyes were greeted to a pair of verdant green. If he was still sleepy, then he would've thought he was looking at his older self.

But he was wide awake as he easily saw the face of a human man with snow white hair instead of an older velvet blue hedgehog. The hedgehog seeing what looked like pain and trauma deep within those chilled orbs despite the softness in them. The kind of softness often seen in that of a parent. "Thank you." Was all he said before it clicked in his head. The hedgehog noticing Nero cuddled into the man's chest in blissful peace.

It wasn't hard to see the similarities between the two. This man was Nero's actual father. Sonic gave the adult a soft smile as his way of saying 'Your Welcome'. Then the moment was ruined when another guy in red burst into the room with a loud 'Rise and Shine!' And Nero started to cry from his rude awakening. Sonic wasn't blind or deaf to the father's eyes becoming slits and the inhuman growling from his throat. Being quick as he was, the hedgehog picked up the crying Nero and started comforting the baby while his father prowled from the bed on all fours like an enraged predator.

' _Guess the little guy got his arm from his pop's side because holy mother of Chaos Emeralds!'_ The hedgehog thought after watching the human burst into blue light to reveal an actual demon twice his previous size. Large silver horns in a V like pattern, black scaly skin outlined with blue stripes, blue draconic wings that could resemble a coat if folded, long blackish silver tail going down his spine and razor sharp claws paired with large fangs.

Sonic quickly covered Nero's ears since the guy in red let out a Holy Shit as the demon dad roared in fury before pouncing on him. The duo rolled out of the room in a scuffle. The baby began to giggle as his father beat up the guy who woke him up out of view from hearing the yelps, pleas and angry roars. ' _What did I wake up to?! No, here's a better one! What kind of world only chaos knows have I got blasted into?!'_ The hedgehog thought with a sweatdrop.

Nero's father came back after the screams died before swiping them up onto his scaly body. The devil taking both boys to the bathroom to get washed up with Sonic in his tail and Nero in his arms. The hedgehog was happy there was a shower to use. He wasn't exactly comfortable sitting in a pool of water to clean up in. And the added privacy let him check his surroundings too. ' _This place is a business? What kind of jobs do they even have? Especially with a place as rundown as this?'_ The hedgehog thought curiously.

He stumbled into the kitchen to find the guy in red was okay. Suspiciously he had no injuries after being viciously mauled. ' _He must be the dude's brother meaning he's a demon too. I guess fast healing is their unique shtick unlike the ones from Crisis City_.' He reminisced from his previous adventure. "Hey Sonic, come on over and get something to eat. Got some pancakes and eggs." Sonic looked over to the male in red in pure surprise. Something the male instantly caught as he couldn't help the chuckle escape his throat.

"Wait… Your name is actually Sonic?! Score one for Dante!" The guy or Dante chuckled. Annoyed, Sonic left the room in a flash before coming back with a marker and white board. He wrote something on the white surface then showed what he had written to both brothers. 'Yes. My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Got a problem with my name, jerk?' Vergil, now human, raised an eyebrow in amusement while he fed Nero with the baby bottle Dante 'acquired'.

"Not making fun of your name. Laughing at the pure irony since we saw ya literally run across the ocean before crashing hard. Is there something wrong with your voice?" Dante inquired as the hedgehog wrote a new message. 'My voice box is stunted so I can't talk. The problem will resolve itself when I turn 10 years old. Got 5 years to go.' Dante shifted uncomfortably in his seat seeing the message.

"We should introduce ourselves. Name's Dante, that's my older twin Vergil and his little hellspawn Nero. We decided to take you back to my nifty shop after finding ya at the beach, Devil May Cry." Sonic wrote a new message hearing that. 'This dump is yours? Even the Oil Ocean Zone is cleaner than this! And it's an entire sea pitched black from massive oil pollution!' Vergil had a grin on his face seeing Dante's face turn red in embarrassment.

His brother was often annoying him to no end. Yet Dante hated earning complaints for his disgustingly filthy shop but the fact this jab was coming from a 5 year old hedgehog made it even more amusing. The man in red wouldn't admit that he was a 'hoarder' in human terms. "Sonic, do you know how you got here?" Vergil was quick to notice the somber look in the hedgehog's eyes before it disappeared.

And did the hedgehog had quite the tale. An alternate universe, frequent battles over 7 powerful gemstones against a human scientist who could create machines of mass destruction to mechanizing an entire time eating entity and even working together with his future self. Neither brothers expected the possibility of multiple universes but reading it from Sonic was terrifying to say the least.

The thought of someone like Robotnik or his future counterpart Eggman (which Dante laughed hearing about it), who nearly destroyed an entire timeline with success could potentially be in their universe? It was scary about what kind of damage the madman could do with actual demon artifacts. Especially the tales the little hedgehog received from his older self. Splitting the planet in half to harvest the energy of a dark god to even capturing and enslaving 5 planets and an entire alien species to drain them of their power to brainwash the whole galaxy?

Or the fact he nearly caused Armageddon with the god of said gemstones or a creature determined to eradicate all life on Earth because of his grandfather's grudge? It made Vergil's past actions for power earlier look like a firecracker in comparison. Even their demon sides paled at that fact. Yet, then came how the little hedgehog solved those problems. Utilizing the power of the Seven Chaos Emeralds to become a powerful version of himself called Super Sonic.

A transformation that granted flight, near invincibility, unbelievable power and the fact it could warp time and space was mind-blowing. It sounded like a far more powerful equivalent to both brothers Devil Trigger. Their inner devils stirring crazily to see this powerful form. Yet, it doesn't last long and the Emeralds scatter off to the far reaches of the planet after use like a failsafe.

It did raise an important question. "Why are the Chaos Emeralds nearly lifeless then? Something like that with infinite power shouldn't short out after an event like that." Dante's question had Sonic in thought. It was nearly impossible to drain the emeralds unless something as powerful as a god was feeding on it.

'Whatever it is, it must have required a huge amount of energy. The Emeralds shouldn't have been with me either. My older self had taken them before the time rift began to close up and they were perfectly fine.' Everyone was silent thinking over the frustrating situation. "This is making my brain hurt! No wonder they're called Chaos Emeralds because they are going to make me go nuts from all the nonsense!" Dante exclaimed in annoyance.

Sonic had to admit he could understand Dante's point on the situation. Nothing made sense and there were too many questions with very little answers. 'I vote to move off topic. Can you guys tell me more about this business and world? I know none of you aren't normal considering this morning minus my new little buddy in Vergil's arms. You guys those demon things I heard from some nutty folks?'

Dante and Vergil had given Sonic their story like the hedgehog did for himself. The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, a powerful devil who rebelled against his kind to protect humanity. And fell in love with a human woman who birthed him twin sons, the two brothers before the very speedster. From how basic it was, he bet his shoes that a lot of bad stuff had happened to both twins considering how vicious and distant Vergil was along with Dante's shop state and attitude.

Both were showing signs of basic PTSD and clearly hadn't done much about it. "Considering your situation and Vergil's paternal fascination, I think it's best you stay here and live with us." A record scratching off had derailed his train of thought once Sonic heard Dante's words. 'Dante say what now?' That wasn't what he expected.

"You can't really go anywhere without constant threat of being hunted or killed by both humans and demons. You also don't have the necessary resources or proper survival skills. Despite all of your accomplishments, you're still a 5 year old toddler. No way in hell are we letting a 5 year old tyke run loose." Dante listed off immediately before Sonic could write a response.

"You also have no knowledge on fighting demons. Vital information such as that means life or death in battle. This is a whole new universe with a very different set of rules. Every opponent you face will attack you with the intent to kill. It's kill or be killed." Vergil added. Sonic couldn't help but agree. He had no Chaos Emeralds or any of his old friends in this world to save him if things go wrong. He truly was on his own. Sonic needed their help if he was going to survive.

The blue blur nodded his head in agreement as he gave the brothers his signature thumbs up and smile. Nero babbling happily as if he sensed Sonic's response. The tyke no doubt got quite attached to the speedster despite the minimum time frame. "Glad we could come to an agreement! Do need to get you an outfit though. Can't go out into public without causing a panic."

Sonic looked at himself after hearing Dante's words before looking at the man like he was crazy. He wasn't a fan of clothing like shirts or pants. They mess him up whenever he tries to curl up for a spin dash or even a normal ball. No way in Chaos were they going to stuff him in a monkey suit. Not without a chase as a devilish grin grew on his face. Almost if Nero knew what Sonic was planning began to giggle wildly earning confusion from the brothers.

Sonic wrote something new before showing it to the adult males with a smug grin on his face. Vergil instantly read the message out loud since it confused him so much. With a very confused tone he read: "You have to catch me first?" In cartoon fashion, Sonic had disappeared as the white board and marker fell with nothing to hold it. Vergil had to hold back either a curse or amused snort.

This was the same type of antic both brothers pulled on their parents when they were toddlers. Neither of them liked wearing clothing back then because of their devil instincts deeming it unnecessary. This led to both parents to chase after them as both twins ran away in their birthday suits. "Are you sure this hedgehog isn't yours, Dante? He has your mannerisms." Dante nearly choked in laughter.

Was it because his stubborn and grumpy soul brother had told a joke or the fact they have to go through the same type of bullshit their parents had to deal with? How hard could it be to catch a little blue hedgehog? Dante should have cleaned his office when he had the chance.

First place the hunter decided to search was the basement. The hedgehog couldn't go far without leaving the shop and there were only so few hiding places for him. The basement was filled with mountains of junk. "Sonic. Sonic. Come out wherever you are." Dante called out looking at the mountain of junk he had gathered down there. He passed by a light blue fuzzy ball unaware that two black pupils peeked out from the fur.

' _If you look up the word 'hoarder' in a dictionary, Dante's picture would be right there. They want to stuff me in a monkey suit? Then they are in for a little prank war because I have...a lot of ammunition.'_ Sonic thought before dawning a red headband with devil horns. Got to get into character after all.

The little hedgehog watching the hunter pass him and eyed the items near him. A bucket of pink paint, some thin wire and a few tennis balls was enough for a lightbulb to go off in his head. A soft thud had Dante quickly turn around as his eyes notice a tennis ball rolling across the concrete floor. "Game's over tyke!" Dante exclaimed heading over to where the tennis ball came from.

Completely oblivious to the tripwire right at his feet. He plummeted face first into the stone before his vision was covered in pink and there was a clatter of metal accompanied by a splosh. The hedgehog had dumped a paint bucket over him. Dante looked up to see Sonic snickering silently and waved before disappearing in a blue blur.

Vergil looked up to see a blue blur run upstairs while he sat Nero in his little crib chair. Dante came out of the basement covered in musty old pink paint. The older twin letting out an amused snort while Nero giggled wildly at the man's misfortune. "Your turn dear old brother. I'll watch Nero. Oh and watch out, the little punk has a pair of devil horns on him." The younger grumbled patting Vergil on the back.

"It would be a simple task." With that the older twin headed up the stairs taking part of the hedgehog hunt. Remembering where the blue streak went, Vergil knew Sonic had escaped into the upstairs bathroom. Unlike the basement, there was absolutely nowhere for the little one to run. Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of the hedgehog standing on the toilet.

Arms behind his back while he smiled at the older teen innocently despite the plastic red devil horns on his head. His inner devil let out an amused chuckle looking at the impish accessory. "Alright Sonic. Be a good little hedgehog and come with me. I need your measurements for the outfit." The half devil spoke stalking towards the hedgehog. It had happened in a split second.

Sonic took out a white bag from behind before tossing it at Vergil's face. The paper sack exploded into a cloud of flour on impact blinding the half devil while the hedgehog took the opportunity to escape. Dante looked up to see a cloud of white coming out of his bathroom followed by a blue blur.

The man bursting out in laughter as his brother stomped the stairs completely starch white from his head down to his knees. Vergil glaring at Dante with eyes glowing green as he dropped powder white flour with each step. "I thought you were catching a hedgehog, not baking bread. A simple task huh?" Dante teased earning a hiss from his twin.

Switching places with his brother, Dante strolled over to the spare bedroom following the flour footprints left by the little blue devil. There was no way Sonic was going to get away from him this time. He was going to get payback for the paint. Opening the door, Dante saw the spare bed lie untouched, closet door closed, desk and chair set but found his red flag at the curtains.

A familiar red and white shoes lying behind the beige curtains. The little hedgehog was clearly standing behind it. ' _I'll wrap that little needle nose in his own hiding spot. Wonder what we should make him wear? Maybe dress him up as a mini Vergil...or I could have my own mini me!'_ The man in red thought stalking over to the curtains.

He immediately bearhugged the fabric only to be greeted by a spray of a foul smell and blue needles instead of the kicking feet from a five year old. During his gagging, he looked down to see it was just Sonic's shoes there. The sound of the closet door opening as the little blue devil himself in socks stood there waving before he vanished in his signature blur. He had found Dante's old stache of stink bombs and poked holes in them with his quills.

Dante strolled back down to his brother who had to hold his nose from how awful he smelled. Demons have a very sensitive sense of smell after all. "We aren't going to be able to catch the little bugger if he keeps outsmarting us. I think we need to set up a trap." Dante whispered the last bit in case the little speedster was listening.

"As much I hate saying this, you're correct little brother. If we do a trap, then what should we use as bait?" The older twin questioned while his brother wracked his brain. Then a familiar little image popped into his mind. Surprisingly like Dante, Sonic was addicted to one particular type of food: Chili Dogs. He even drew a little doodle of chili dog on his white board while storytime. The delicious delight would be his downfall.

Sonic was lying on Vergil's bed kicking his legs into the air while doodling in a piece of paper he found with some crayons he discovered in the basement. The doodles consisting of him, Tails and many other things he remembered from his adventures. It was bitter thinking about what he left behind but he never wanted to forget his friends or the world he came from. The good times and even the bad times were precious to him.

' _He's going to be fine without me. Plus, knowing my buddy Tails I bet he'll invent a machine that can communicate through other dimensions. He has a whole life ahead of him and I know with that brain of his the possibilities are endless.'_ Sonic thought looking at the picture of the two tailed fox.

His train of thought was derailed upon the scent of a very familiar food. Fresh spice, charred jalapenos, crispy onions and the familiar scent of mustard that his nose hungered for. _'Chili Dogs!!!'_ A freshly made chili dog with all the fixings was something he had been craving for quite a while. 'I'm _coming for you, my angel!'_ The little speedster ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

He stopped shortly at the door to see a plate stacked full of chili dogs sitting at the counter. Nero sitting at the table in his baby chair looking at him with a gummy smile. There was something wrong with the scene but he didn't care for details. He was hungry and he wanted those mouthwatering chili dogs!

The blue blur only took 6 steps before a rush of dark blue and red landed on top of him pinning him to the ground. " **Got ya this time!"** A distorted but familiarly cocky voice called out as Sonic looked up to see the face of another demon. However he wasn't blind or stupid to not know this was Dante that the hedgehog was staring at.

His face looked strikingly similar despite the dark gray skin and glowing slightly larger red eyes, his hair now a plating of flat white horns and the cocky grin now wider and had sharp pointy teeth, despite that it was still Dante. They used his favorite food to ambush him. Smart move. The hedgehog giving the devil in red an unamused look.

 **"You had this coming bud. Now what's your issue with clothes? You seem fine with gloves and shoes."** Sonic responded by curling into a perfect ball with the minimum room he had from being squashed by two devils. His eyes cartoonishly showing up despite his ball state and remained glaring at Dante. **"Oooo! I'm so scared! Someone's got a little attitude. You sure he ain't your kid, Verge?"** Dante quipped while Vergil ignoring the jab picked up the blue ball of fur and quills.

Even though his hide was tough, Vergil easily felt how sharp Sonic's quills and by calculating how fast he was along with this simple ability was enough for an answer to the clothing problem. **"It hinders his way of fighting. Didn't Sonic stuff your childish bag of pranks with quills? Combine it with his mobility, limber form and how he fought in his stories…"**

" **Oooh. His reason is valid but that still doesn't let him get away with dunking paint on me. How about this? If we get you something that won't mess up your signature thing out on jobs would you wear it with no fuss or stink bombs involved? There'll be chili dogs in it for ya if you agree."** The little hedgehog poked his head out and looked at both devils. He let out a sigh before nodding his head.

He closed his eyes as both twins returned to their human form. "Alright! Glad to have that settled. Now let's eat because that chase made me hungry!" Dante exclaimed while a gust of wind ran past him. Both looked to see Sonic sitting at the table stuffing a chili dog in his mouth while two more sat in front of him.

The younger twin couldn't help but laugh at the scene or how messy the hedgehog was going to get. A small smile was on Vergil's face upon the sight while son was also amused by the childish antic. Vergil wouldn't lie that he felt a synergy with the little mischief maker. For a moment, his green eyes were looking at two small white hair and blue eyed boys chatting playfully instead of a little blue hedgehog.

 _'Would everything be different if that night never happened?'_ The thought stuck to his mind for the remainder of the day. Both of them had gotten revenge on the hedgehog after lunch by exaggerating methods of doing his measurements and forcing him to bathe with Nero for bathtime. Recalling the picture of a very poofy hedgehog almost made him laugh.

The man looked over at the two sleeping little boys and ironically his brother curled up at the edge of his bed. Nero wanted his uncle with him tonight that the infant was ready to cry if denied his wishes. Dante was lazily sprawled on his back while Sonic and Nero were cuddled next to each other.

Vergil was reading William Blake and was about to set the book down when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the old tome. Pulling it out, he couldn't help the warmth growing in his heart. It was a picture of him, Dante, Nero and a few other characters from a two tailed fox, red mole echidna with spike gloves, a red armadillo and yellow squirrel. Above the picture were two words that read: my family.

Even both their devil forms were added despite how silly the two drawings looked. Soft purring in his mind was enough to know his own demon was touched by the kindness in the child's art. Maybe there was something to life than his quest for power. He placed the drawing in his coat before retiring to bed. Both children held in the soft embrace of the twins as all drifted to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really think Sonic would wear clothes without a fight? Didn't put that little shit tag there for no reason.
> 
> Yes, there will be actual character development especially for Vergil! Games robbed him of that.
> 
> Personal headcanon that Sonic thinks of his friends as family and personally doodles in his spare time.
> 
> Oh, and this thing will be chalked full of references.


	3. Chapter 2: Day of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady visits Devil May Cry as the Chaos Emeralds call out.
> 
> And something from future's past returns to answer that call.
> 
> Shit is about to hit the fan.

2 weeks. It has been two weeks since that idiot Dante had taken her request to look into that blue blur before going into radio silence. Then he has the nerve to call her up to design an outfit for him. It was official. Lady was going to storm into his shop and shoot him in the balls. Let's see if he can regenerate that.

Getting used to the family of half devils was surprisingly easy for Sonic the Hedgehog to understand. Only one twin leaves the shop at the time since Nero was an easy target for demon attacks and the brothers rotate each day. Which brother who is at the shop also determines on what kind of activities he gets dragged in.

Vergil being at the shop meant lessons ranging from sword to actual educational ones. Sonic was actually being homeschooled to his disbelief. The Vergil's lessons included math, writing, history for both humans and demons, demonology and even science. Oh and Vergil was the type of teacher to flick you on the head if you're sleeping. Learned that the hard way during history.

The sword lessons were his favorite considering he didn't have to stay in one spot but also got to go outside. Despite being restricted to the rooftop otherwise, the speedster wasn't going to complain. The half devil even carved a wooden sword for the hedgehog to use for practice. It usually started with them doing stances or kata before sparring with Vergil.

His sword training was mostly under Vergil's jurisdiction for particular reasons. Sonic's fighting style suited the devil in blue own but the title his future self had: 'Knight of the Wind.' The title being another good motivation that even Vergil's own demon made a fuss if he didn't train the hedgehog in his techniques. Oh and sparring with Vergil's demon was also part of the training.

These matches mainly focused on Sonic's own skills including Spin Dash, Homing Attack and even hand to hand combat. It was a challenge for them both. Sonic to do damage against the demon and Vergil to read the speedster's attacks for a counter. Only known to the hedgehog, Sonic called Vergil's devil Urizen whenever the older twin triggered. The name stemming from a set of poems the man loves to read from time to time whether by himself or to Nero.

Whenever Dante was in the shop, it was mostly goofing off or fun activities. The man in red often taught him how to play games like poker, billiards and such. Apparently the little speedster was a natural card shark to the point Dante was sure Sonic could bankrupt an entire casino in one visit.

Cleaning out the basement was a surprisingly fun time from what kind of stuff could be found down there. One time the two males found a mini basketball hoop and played hoops. Sonic even going as far to prank Dante by impersonating a ball and being thrown into the hoop. Dance competitions were also normal. He wouldn't be surprised that one day their sessions would be recorded.

Visits from Dante's demon were very normal when it came to training. Dante preferred using his twin guns Ebony and Ivory than just his sword Rebellion in battle. Vergil relied on the Yamato, the other blade that was given to them from their father Sparda. There was a third called Force Edge that hadn't been in use. The blade being very fickle upon who used it.

Now, Sonic wasn't really the type to use guns which Dante was easy to understand not factoring in Sonic's age. Instead of using guns, Dante decided to have the little fellow use a slingshot with holy water rounds. Their lessons were mainly accuracy and refining his hand to hand combat. The hedgehog hadn't come up with a unique name for Dante's demon yet but it was leaning towards Etnad.

Nero was never excluded from any activities that he could do with his family or the hedgehog in general. Piggyback rides was something the baby loved especially when it was Sonic carrying him. The speedster also performed for the quarter devil whether it be dancing or making a fool of himself with whatever props he could find in Dante's basement. Why the man even has a tutu was a question unanswered to this day.

It didn't mean he wasn't grateful for their kindness. On one particular night the little speedster decided to paint the walls of Devil May Cry when both twins were asleep after discovering paint brushes and myriad of paint colors in the basement. It was a gift to say thanks for letting him stay. Both brothers were doing so much for him so it felt needed to pay them back.

Making a deal with Nero about skipping out on a night of sleeping together was easy if it was made up with sharing bathtime. He could remember the look on their faces coming downstairs that morning. Sonic had painted murals of two very familiar zones he had traveled to from his previous adventures.

The first was Green Hill Zone, the place where he came from and where his own story started. The tiki statues, loop de loops, checkered earth, waterfalls, Green Hill Sunflowers and even the little Flickies, rings and Chao he often spotted on daily runs. This mural was set by the pool table where Dante often visited.

The second mural was of Planet Wisp. Despite only visiting it during the whole Time Eater situation, he could never forget how beautiful and calming the place was. The giant mushroom top trees, glowing flowers and fungi of various colors, vast field of flowers with Wisps of all colors frolicking, crisp clear blue sky and all the greenery was one of his favorite sights.

This mural was placed by the spare room Vergil would go to whenever he wanted to read in peace or have some downtime to himself. Superspeed came in very handy to improving his artistic skills and completing both murals in a span of hours. Dante had the biggest smile on his face seeing the Green Hill mural that he wanted a picture of it with the whole group.

Vergil's reaction was that of a surprised yet proud parent that he covered his mouth with his hands. Sonic knew he was smiling behind them and could've swore Vergil almost shed a tear of joy. The three of them agreed to setup the spare bedroom to be Sonic and Nero's room once Vergil's demon felt comfortable enough to not keep both kids in his bed every night. This hedgehog was brightening their dark lives bit by bit with his presence.

Now if only they warned him about one of Dante's recent friends. It was almost lunchtime at the moment. Vergil and Dante were taking a well deserved nap after a recent rush of jobs for the past few days. There had been large amounts of demonic activity as of late. Sonic took it upon himself to handle Nero while they got their needed rest. He was currently making funny faces to the baby boy ranging from puffed cheeks to even fish lips.

Nero was giggling his head off from the sheer silliness of the little hedgehog. It wouldn't be a lie to say Sonic was practically Nero's big brother from how they easily got along. He was currently sticking his tongue out and mouth pulled wide by his fingers for this particular face when the door had slammed open causing him to faceplant in surprise.

In walked a brown haired woman with dark eyes, thin and lean form paired with a short white top, black booty shorts, heels and an intimidating rocket launcher strapped to her back. Don't forget that she looked absolutely pissed from the wicked glare on her face before walking in. That look immediately turned into confusion once she saw the cleaned up state of the shop. Super speed was once again a godsend for that job.

"The hell? Since when did Dante clean up the place? Or ever clean at all?" She questioned before turning her head to spot the two little tykes. Both the human and hedgehog stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. Sonic wondering who she was and the woman questioning what the hell was Sonic. Sonic picked up his white board before writing two words and presenting with a nervous smile. 'Uh, meow?'

A loud scream immediately woke up Dante and Vergil from their rest. Both brothers triggered into their devil forms and charged down the stairs. Instincts roaring to cut down whatever was threatening the two children before gutting the intruders alive. Two pairs of slitted eyes widened in confusion, well Dante's in slight regretful fear upon the sight.

Being cuddled to his absolute dismay was Sonic who at the moment was trapped in Lady's arms struggling to get free. Nero was giggling at the hedgehog's situation as he clapped his hands wildly. It was enough for both twins to return to human forms from sheer confusion. "Dante, I would like some answers to why you disappeared for two weeks and this little cute fellow here." She said with a sickly sweet tone that sent shivers down the man's spine. An explanation later...

The group of 3 adults, toddler and a hedgehog were currently seated on the couch. Vergil was bottle-feeding Nero again with the baby secured in his arms, Dante sat beside him and Sonic sitting in Lady's lap while she stroked the fur on his head. "You're a tough little guy to deal with all that kind of bullshit at such a young age." Lady said looking at the little hedgehog in question.

"I know right?" Dante questioned only to get a glare from Lady who didn't hesitate to point a gun at him. "Don't make me shoot you Dante. I'm still mad at you for not even calling me about what you found." Sonic couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Dante. Lady was as scary as Amy if Amy had a gun and rocket launcher than just a Pico Hammer.

"I'm guessing that outfit is for him too. None of you can exactly shrink 5 ft or have any quills for the sleeves on the back." She deduced as the hedgehog gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "It was designed in question to hide his identity and not restrict his movement on the battlefield. We've also been taking turns on training his intellect and technique." Vergil responded nonchalantly.

"And what about those Chaos Emeralds? You said it came with him after all." The question also had the hedgehog curious. What were they going to do with the Emeralds in their current state? "I thought of having the Emeralds be crafted into a weapon the little speedster can use. There's only so much he could do with regular weaponry and those Spin Dashes of his." Sonic looked at Dante I'm shocked.

A weapon crafted from the Chaos Emeralds? He knew the stones could be shattered but was there some way to actually create something out of them than just rings? The hedgehog was so in thought that he didn't notice Vergil had put Nero in his baby chair before heading upstairs.

The blue half devil had moved the Chaos Emeralds in his room within a secret compartment of his dresser. This compartment could only be opened with Sonic's training sword by a lock spell he crafted. ' _Maybe I should teach Sonic a few spells to use in case of emergencies. I'm not very advanced in magic like Father was but what I do know spared my life in my younger years.'_

Vergil opening the compartment with the blade before taking out the lockbox holding the Emeralds. Placing the box down on his desk while the wooden sword sat next to it. He opened it to see they were still lackluster like before. Just when Vergil was about to close the box, he let out a grunt of pain. The box had somehow cut him as a drop of blood fell from where it made its cut.

His eyes looking at his mending finger but not the drop of blood landing upon the surface of a single emerald. The stone absorbed the crimson essence before beginning to glow violet. A steadily rising glow grabbing Vergil's attention. His verdant eyes widening upon the sight of each stone regaining their brilliant colors.

Green, red, blue, violet, grey, yellow and cyan raining out from the box before his vision was blinded by the light. Meanwhile Sonic who was sitting on Lady's lap suddenly froze much to their confusion. "Sonic? Are you okay?" Dante asked with concern heavy in his voice. It grew into full-blown worry when the hedgehog let out a silent scream his body instantly flashing gold and quills shooting up.

"What the hell?!" Lady cried out while Dante's inner devil went berserk. " ** _Burning hot! There's so much power that it's absolutely blinding!"_ **The devil shrieked with the sound of wings curling in his head. It didn't last long as the hedgehog stopped glowing before he passed out. "Dante, what was that? Is he okay?!" The woman cried out in concern.

His pulse was fine but she was damn sure turning gold wasn't normal. "That was Super Sonic. He could only do that if the Emeralds' power was restored…" Rapid approaching footsteps had them both turn to see Vergil coming over. In his hand looked like Sonic's training sword after it went through an extreme makeover.

The weapon no longer wooden by some sort of metal alloid. Each section was a different color starting from the hilt to the blade's tip. Blue, cyan, green, orange, yellow, red, violet and ending with gray. The biggest surprise were the indents from the guard going up to the blade's tip. Each were shaped eerily into an emerald. The blue holding a small gold ring at the center.

There was also the fact Vergil didn't have the Chaos Emeralds on him either. "What the hell happened Vergil?! It wouldn't make sense that Sonic suddenly went Super unless something happened to the Chaos Emeralds!" Dante hissed eyes glowing in steady rage. Vergil's eyes spotted the unconscious hedgehog and nearly barreled over Lady to check on the little critter.

He held Sonic gently in his arms and was relieved to hear the steady heartbeat. "The Chaos Emeralds… they suddenly regained their power and fused with Sonic's training sword. The lockbox had cut me and my blood must've landed on an Emerald revitalizing it." Vergil said voice heavy with remorse. His rage against the older brother faded from the sheer guilt in his words.

The event was purely an accident because Vergil would never lie or even show emotion. He held pride in his stoic truth and honor. Dante wasn't blind to the growing bond between his older twin and Sonic. Vergil had never smiled ever since that terrible incident and when they were reunited years later. Yet the little hedgehog in his arms had made his brother smirk over a short period of time. Sonic was slowly cracking that shell Vergil hid behind and Dante could see bits of the brother he remembered when they were children.

Lady could also see how much Vergil cared for the hedgehog just like his own child. Nero was babbling as he wanted to be near the little speedster. The child was obviously worried about the hedgehog he knew as a brother. Vergil picked up Nero before setting both children together back into the bed of his room. He needed time for his thoughts.

Sonic floated amongst a vast void of darkness. His eyes darting around in confusion. ' _Where am I?'_ He thought before light began to shine from above. The darkness clearing to reveal a vast blue sky and 8 floating islands. 7 of these islands obscured in pitch black barriers. The only one not trapped was eerie for he could spy totems carved into monster like faces and the grass a dark poisonous purple.

Knowing it was the only place to go, Sonic floated over to the creepy piece of land. Feet crunching the ominous dark grass while the sky above darkened to a star lit one and a full moon floating above. Dead trees, jack-o'-lanterns with beast like faces carved into their surface while they burned violet, large bones sticking out of the ground yet none of them were skulls or any other but arm bones and torches lit with blue flames scattered about.

' _This place is even creepier than Pumpkin Hill Zone. Yet, I can't stand around and gawk stupidly if I want to find answers.'_ Those thoughts spurring him to investigate the creepy isle. His eyes glance over the multiple totems that stuck out like sore thumbs. They resembled monsters bearing strange markings, a bat, dog, lizard and mage to an orge, minotaur, devil and topped off with a wolf.

It wasn't long until he found what looked like an altar. The stone was glowing a very faint lavender making him guess it was made from moonstone. Pillars crafted around it to form clawed hands looking ready to crush the rock surface and the center was a statue of some sort of wolf. It was large and stood proudly with arms opened wide and legs hunched for a pounce.

Two stone horns arched forward like devil horns with holes at the flat tips, hair or spikes on the back of its head and spine, long tail that was oddly segmented to form a collapsible turbine, runes carved into its surface intricately and in the mouth was the violet Chaos Emerald held tight by monstrous fangs. _'A Chaos Emerald! What's it doing here and how was it restored?'_ He thought to himself.

It made no sense but he did that he needed to retrieve the emerald. Stretching a bit before hunching down, Sonic leapt towards the Chaos Emerald. His hand clasping the statue's jaw to hold him steady while he snatched the emerald with his free hand. ' _Mission... accomplished?'_ He thought as the ground steadily shook.

The statue's eyes immediately burning violet forcing Sonic to let go and fall to the ground. He stumbled back as each claw pillar lit in velvet fire before looking at the statue. The flat horns immediately bursting out a stream of hot violet flames as the markings lit in the same color along with its teeth and claws igniting soon after.

The stone beast began to move tail swaying easily while it swished back in forth, stiff body straightening itself before falling onto all fours with ease and the beast's head looking straight at the little blue hedgehog. " _ **Thou am the beast below. The darkness lurking in every buried hollow. Thy wish to claim thou prize? Show thou the will to swallow the moon with brilliant sunrise!"** _The statue howls before Sonic's sight was swallowed in purple.

Sonic's eyes were greeted to the sight of a very familiar ceiling. He looked around wildly to see he was back in Vergil's room once more. He turned his head to see Nero sleeping next to him completely at peace. However Vergil, Dante and Lady were nowhere in sight. The hedgehog glancing at the window to see the sun was setting.

' _What happened? How long have I been out?'_ He thought. All he remembered was talking with Lady, Vergil and Dante before passing out. Was that island _and_ whatever happened just a strange dream? _'Why do I feel so...funny?'_ Sonic pondered. Before the dream he was feeling absolutely fine. Yet now, he felt sick almost like his body was too small.

The sun drew closer to vanishing as night had finally fallen with the moon rising in its place. Sonic immediately flinched as his heart shook violently with a heavy beat. Surge of pain burst through his body as the hedgehog tumbled off the bed. ' _What's... happening to me?'_ He thought landing on the floor with a hard thud.

The hedgehog looked as his hands before seeing the tips of gloves rising. Something was growing on his fingers. The speedster immediately began to stumble out of the room. Nero shouldn't be anywhere near him as Sonic didn't know what was happening to him. He wouldn't dare bring harm to his little buddy.

Vergil, Dante and Lady were conversing before the creaking of the stairs and a sudden thud had them face a fallen Sonic. "Shit! Sonic!" Lady was held back by Dante blocking her path. "Stay away from him woman! Something's happening to him. My inner devil is roaring of nearby danger." Vergil hissed with eyes glowing inhumanly.

Sonic shakily got onto his knees as he clutched his head in pain while his frame constantly shivered. Eyes that were shut closed instantly opened to reveal slits amongst a sea of green. The three stepped back once Sonic's gloves exploded to reveal large hands with wicked claws and wrists swallowed in white fur.

The hedgehog's fur started to darken followed by his skin taking a tinge of bluish grey. Sound of bones cracking as eyes watched with a mix of surprise and horror upon the little speedster's growing frame. Arms growing three times their original density with powerful thick muscle, teeth sharpening into fangs with a sick stretched crack, the tips of his head's quills turning stark white while white fur grew on his stomach, muzzle extend and narrowing to near wolf like while his ears curved upward like horns.

The white strap of his shoes became spiked steel while the footwear morphed into spike cleats. He had finally stopped shivering as the arms of the now 4'3 midnight blue beast slacked down. Green iris eyes with slit pupils immediately greeted the three as a rising growl grew in the hedgehog's throat.

The transformed Sonic soon let out a monstrous wolf like howl as the building shook by the its threatening strength. "I don't think the sword wasn't the only thing that changed…" Dante managed to choke out from shock. "Is that a Devil Trigger of some kind?" Lady questioned only for Vergil to shake his head.

He knew what this form. He heard from one of the tales of Sonic's future self. A transformation born when the hedgehog's planet was split into pieces. Living manifestation of a dark god and fury of the inner beast. It went by one name. " **Sonic the Werehog has returned."** Vergil spoke as the beast bore holes into the group. And this look wasn't friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Sonic the Werehog is back!
> 
> Why did the Werehog return you may ask? That'll be spoilers but I will say that this transformation has a very important role for later.


	4. Chapter 3: Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight run leads to new developments not just for Sonic but Nero too.
> 
> Never piss off a 5 year old hedgehog and don't underestimate the determination of a one year old part devil baby.
> 
> It won't end well for anyone as someone's going to break.

Having what once was a cute little hedgehog now a 4'3 hairy snarling beast wasn't a welcomed sight. The human and two half devils stood directly still as they stared at the hulking 5 year old werehog. "Sonic… We mean you no harm. Do you still remember us?" Vergil inquired with his voice soft and steady. Any wrong move was asking to be attacked.

This wasn't a monster that killed without thought. It was an innocent child whose mind was flooded with animal instinct. The same kind of thing that happened to both twins upon first triggering into their demon form. A state that made it difficult to determine friends from foe. None of them wanted to hurt the hedgehog.

The air was stiff and quiet as both sides stared at one another. Sonic's ears twitched and the trio had to hit the deck as the large blue beast leapt over them. Glass shattering as they turned around to see the werehog was nowhere in sight. The first to regain their senses and shatter the silence was Lady. "Can someone tell what the fuck was that?" She questioned glaring at Vergil for answers.

"That was a werewolf… Wait, wereHOG since Sonic's a hedgehog… I'll shut up now." Dante stopped from the heavy glares he was getting from both Lady and Vergil. "This isn't a laughing matter Dante. That transformation only occurred when he was 15 years old and NOT his current age. A form created from the energy of a dark god that doesn't exist in our world." Lady immediately understood what the older twin was trying to say.

"You think those Chaos Emeralds turned Sonic into that snarling beast?" Vergil nodding his head confirmed her answer. "And since the tyke doesn't have as much experience like his older counterpart… We need to find him before someone decides to have a werehog skin rug." Dante quipped nervously. "I'll go after him. It's my fault he turned into that in the first place. Dante, watch over Nero." The older twin ordered not giving anyone a chance to object by walking off with Lady following after.

The Werehog was traversing the city at a rapid pace. Instinct was the only thing driving him and it was screaming that he needed to eat. Yet, he never paid attention to any human he stalked past or any wild animal that fled from his presence. Sonic's morals were ingrained to his soul and was something the beast could never consume.

Nose perk at the scent of sulphur as a sinister fang filled grin grew on his muzzle. Leaping onto the rooftop of a closed down gas station, the werehog looked down at his unassuming prey. A large greyish lizard with a split jaw like mouth, razor sharp fangs stained with blood, crimson soaked claws piercing the concrete, spike ridged spine and whip like tail.

The werehog's eyes narrowed smelling what kind of blood was on the beast's teeth. It was human blood and it was fresh. He wasn't going to regret this. Sonic leapt off the high ground crashing down onto the demon's back. The demon or to be precise Riot, let out a hellish screech from the claws piercing its thick hide.

The werehog jumped off the fiend's back avoiding the wicked tail slap from bashing his head. The Riot roared threateningly at Sonic with beady red eyes glaring while the furry beast roars back in utter defiance. It whipped its long tail to pierce the werehog but Sonic was quick to intercept by grabbing the offending appendage with his claws before pulling the Riot forth.

He slammed his large hand into the face of the beast breaking its teeth and sending airborne with enough force to rip the Riot's tail off. The demon shattering through the gas station's glass window with a loud screech. Sonic dropped the wreathing tail in his palm to the ground before stalking towards his fallen prey.

On instinct alone, the werehog slashed his sharp claws to the right ripping across the face of another Riot before it was knocked into the dirt. Multiple growls coming from around him as more beady red eyes and whip like tails approached him from the darkness. The werehog growled in utter annoyance.

They wanted to interrupt his dinner? Then they'll be the next course. With pure rage, Sonic let out a large and threatening roar before lunging at his attackers. Sounds of bone crunching and hellish yowls could be heard across the city paired with wolfish howls and tearing flesh.

"Come on Nero! Look at me!" Dante exclaimed nervously while making funny faces for his nephew. Nero was crying wildly and hadn't stopped since Sonic ran off. Every attempt to calm the infant down was met with tears and angry scratches from claws if Dante got too close. Baby toys whacked the younger twin in the face, pacifiers and binkys tossed and flailing arms all from the upset infant.

Nero wanted his older brother Sonic and he wanted the hedgehog now. "Vergil, I'm going to kick your ass for leaving me with this hellspawn. Shit… Maybe Sonic's scent can calm him? Oh! Sonic's blanket should be on the couch." Dante mumbled in thought before making a dash downstairs.

Nero noticing his uncle disappeared had made him even more upset. The baby was now squealing angrily in his baby chair. Wails slowly became more distorted as the chair's wooden frame began to crack. A flash of blue following before the chair hits the ground. "Hey Nero! I got your… Oh shit." Dante sighs dropping the blue blanket.

His eyes laying upon the ripped up baby chair, missing quarter devil and the opened window. "Vergil's going to murder me!" Dante exclaimed leaving the shop in a hurry. Now there was a part demon baby running loose in the city than just a werehog.

Lady couldn't help gagging as she looked at the sight before her. Mauled, half-eaten and slowly dissolving Riot bodies were scattered across the remains of the old Graveyard Station. "Sonic was definitely here. I'm not surprised he decided to feed on these Riots. He hadn't eaten anything but breakfast today and his body needs all the energy it can get. Also his spirit is strong enough to avoid attacking humans." Vergil deduced holding a severed Riot tail.

Riots were dangerous despite being lower demons. They were fast and capable of killing experienced devil hunters if unprepared. Their bodies could act like saw blades with enough speed to its limber body. The fact Sonic had slayed a dozen made his devil beam with pride. "Do you think you can track him better now?" Lady's question dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Apparently ingesting demon blood caused a small but notable amount of demonic residue to form in his body. It's enough for me to find him before that residual energy fades…" The man froze upon sensing a small wave of demonic energy. The energy suspiciously very familiar as his inner demon began creeping up to the surface. "I'm going to skin you alive Dante…"

Meanwhile imside an old mattress warehouse laid Sonic the Werehog. The beast grooming himself on the remains of a freshly torn mattress added with mattress stuffing, shreds of pillow casings and feathers. Tongue lapping up the remaining blood on his claws as his verdant eyes were much clearer than upon transforming.

' _Ugh...my head… Still...fuzzy but better… You're an @#$#@, fuzzball…'_ Sonic's voice echoing in the werehog's head like static. Apparently he never actually left after the statue had come alive. The blue blur was still standing on that creepy island. An island connected to his subconscious from the words of the body-snatching statue sitting before him. _**'You're learning pup… So far you managed to take back control of half your body from my influence. I'm impressed.**_ " The familiar growl scoffed back.

' _Says the jerk that made me eat lizard demons. What are you anyway? A guardian?'_ Sonic questioned the stone beast. _**'I am, you stubborn pup. Thy am Alpha, Guardian of the violet Chaos Emerald, the Emerald of Instinct.'**_ The beast Alpha growled. _'I thought Chaos was the only guardian?'_ The hedgehog asked.

' _ **He was. Guardians are what keeps the Emeralds from losing their power if ever drained. Them splitting apart once after use is merely a failsafe should a guardian vanish. The Time Eater had done more damage than presented. Our energy evacuating to form a new set while the husks decided to spare your life.'** _ Sonic's eyes widened upon hearing those words.

' _That makes sense. Who would've thought the Emeralds could remake themselves like that?'_ Sonic replied in astonishment. Alpha chuckled in amusement from Sonic's reaction. _**'The Cambion's blood merely gave enough magic to take a new form and birth 8 guardians including myself to defend it. Now hush pup. You've got a guest.'**_

The werehog's eyes became focused once a mind was now in control of the body. Those eyes greeted upon the sight of large orangish yellow eyes framed by short silver locks of hair. One Sonic was very familiar with despite the immense change. _'Nero?'_ Sonic thought, his inner voice clearer than before.

The baby in question smiling with sharp teeth giddy as if reading the werehog's thought. Nero had somehow triggered into his devil form. A form that really didn't look much like a demon. It ironically looked more like an angel. 

The tyke's skin was now a thin light blue scaly hide, little red streaks going down his chin, tiny feather shaped horns peeking from the mess of longer white hair, small red clay ridges came from his shoulder blades to nestle the fingers of spectral feather wings, his lower half covered in red prickly armor similar to his arms and 2 inch long claws on his fingers and toes.

Nero's fat slit pupils just made him cuter as the baby hugged the werehog's muzzle with happy distorted babble. There was only one reason that the little boy could've gotten here. _'Nero...wanted to find me…'_ Sonic wasn't blind about Vergil and the others looking for him too. Yet, Nero had triggered so he could find him.

The baby had done something that was impossible for his age because he was worried about the speedster. ' _That's it, you @#$#*!!! Give me back my body now! You made my little buddy put himself in actual danger because of your stupid test!'_ Sonic's voice roared louder and clearer than before. A loud yelp echoing through as the beast snapped his eyes shut.

Sonic had sucker punched Alpha in the mouth before leaping onto the beast's tail. ' _I'm going to kick your @$$ until you give me my body back!'_ The speedster yells in rage before stomping the tail end with his feet earning a painful shriek from the guardian. A pissed off Sonic the Hedgehog was something no one would ever want to face. A lesson Alpha was learning the hard way after the kick to his 'jollies' he just received from the blue blur.

Nero had started patting the werehog's head as if looking for a reaction. The beast opened his eyelids once more but the baby devil was greeted with a set of eyes he knew very well. Bright forest green eyes filled with kindness, mirth and mischief, eyes that belonged to only Sonic the Hedgehog as the werehog gave him a toothy smile.

The white haired infant hoisted into the air by caring hands with the now standing Sonic let out a wolfish chuckle. _'Thanks little buddy. We'll be having a chat later for this stunt of yours, little stinker.'_ Sonic thought while Nero giggled in his soft embrace. A low hiss immediately putting both on alert as the werehog placed Nero on his back. The quarter devil hanging tightly to his brother figure's back quills.

His verdant eyes catching long ropes of black slipping through the messy sea of bedding and mattress stuffing. It wasn't long for something to shoot up from the sea of material to loom over them. The monster in question had the neck of a snake yet paired with the giant maw of a lamprey, thin arms ending with serrated nasty looking sleeves and 3 insect eyes going down the middle of said neck.

 _ **'...Speak pup...I'm only giving you this gift mastered in thy image… Lucky I'm still being generous for your low blow…runt.'** _Alpha's voice hissed in his mind before fading as Sonic couldn't help the grin on his face. He took a breath before looking at the serpent demon. Then it came out.

" _ **Hey ugly. Last I checked this was a mattress factory, not a freakshow."**_ A scratchy rough yet masculine voice coming out of the werehog's mouth. He could talk now. Sonic finally had the ability to use speech. And he was going to use this chance for some long needed trash talk. " _ **What did you sssssay to me you little whelp?! Dare to defy me the blood of Ssssparda?!"** _The devil hissed in pure annoyance.

 **"Of coursssse I am, Slippy. So what are you? The black liquorice demon? Captain Cavity? Or Blinky? Nah, you're his limbo partner**." The werehog taunted with a smug look on his face. Nero was giggling wildly while the serpent monstrosity before the duo was absolutely livid. " _ **How dare you!!! I'll ssssswallow you whole for insulting Gozer!!"** _The devil howled in rage.

 **"You're the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters? I've been wanting some marshmallows for days."** Sonic leapt out of the way to avoid the large flying scythe from ripping him and Nero apart. "Let's do this little buddy!" Sonic howls earning a roar in agreement from Nero. The werehog immediately running on all fours easily outpace the flying scythe appendages aimed at his head.

 _ **"Dieeee!"** _The serpent roared lunging towards Sonic with the intent to swallow him whole. It looked like their fate was sealed only for Sonic to grin and an explosion to hit the devil's face as it roared in pain. "Leave them alone you ugly freak!" A familiar voice called from atop a stack of crates to show Lady standing there with her weapon out and finger on the trigger.

 **"Nice shot Lady! Glad you could join the party! Where's Vergil and Dante?"** Sonic quipped with a wicked smile. Immediately ignoring the werehog talking, the woman was quick to answer. "Dealing with that scum's minions while I decided to help you out. Large demons like this have a weak spot that can be exploited for the final kill. Go for its eyes first while I cover you!" His response was a thumbs up.

It was time to show them what he can do!

*Play Can't Hold Me Back by Dagames*

The werehog running towards the dazed devilish beast, his claws at the ready before leaping into the air with a spin. " **EGG SCRAMBLER!!"** He roars slashing forth wildly from his left, to the right and ending with a cross slash at the middle. His sharp nails ripping through the fragile membrane of the Gozer's optical organs spraying blood.

It let out a wailing screech as the devil flailed its long form wildly. Scythes swinging with no direction from the sudden blindness forcing Lady to take a safer spot before her previous one got crushed by organic demon metal. The woman quick enough to fire another explosive round into the devil serpent's left arm.

The appendage bursting into an inferno. The trajectory of this round had hit right enough for the monster's limb to be ripped in half as it was sent skyward. **"Have a taste of your own nasty medicine!"** The werehog howls with his arms suddenly extending like rubber towards the airborne severed demon arm.

Both limbs wrapping around their target by his sharp claws before using the momentum to pull the duo forward. ' **Shohogken Reaper!'** Sonic slams the scythe end of Gozer's arm horizontally across the beast's neck with vicious strength. Half of its neck cleaved as the remainder had its weapon lodged into it.

The serpent roaring in pain spitting out blood and something else that got between the monster's large teeth. Said object in question being a bright blood red orb that was coated in shining orange crack like veins. "That's its core! Destroy it Sonic and this piece of crap is dead!" Lady yelled firing a round at one of the remaining arms that was getting too close to her likings.

 **"Hey little buddy. Think you can lend me a bit of strength? I want to try something."** Sonic questioned looking at the little devil on his back. Nero giggled before moving his spectral wings until they laid on top of Sonic's own arms. _**"Time for the two of us to team up! It doesn't matter what obstacles they put in our way!"**_ Sonic started spreading his arms with Nero following in sync.

Violet energy bubbling over the werehog's arm mixing with the energy from Nero's spectral wings. " _ **We'll blow past everything they throw at us!"** _He howled as both energies merged to form an incredible power. Nero's spectral wings exploding to form large angelic violet ones armed with velvet blue claws and midnight blue blades for feathers.

"Holy shit." Lady said speechless at the spectacle before her. Dante and Vergil storming in to see the large violet wings of demonic energy overlapping Sonic's arms and the Devil Trigger Nero bathed in that very energy. Both half devils stunned speechless at the incredible sight. All three watched as Sonic took a running start before he flew towards the devil's core.

The werehog spinning to create a shooting star of spiralling violet and blue energy. A star that grew brighter and larger with every growing second of travel. _**"Double Boost: Savage Vortex!!"**_ Sonic roared crashing into the jewel like core claws in front of him. Both children had become a living drill as they burrowed harder into the jewel when the sound of cracking came.

They shattered the core before going down the beast's throat causing light to build up in it. The spectacle ended with the demon exploding in a blast of violet light as it sprayed blood everywhere. The crimson coating the three adults who were quick enough to cover their face. At the center of the mess stood a blood covered smiling hedgehog Sonic and human Nero.

' _We did it! We beat our very first demon!'_ Sonic cheered in his mind. The hedgehog backflipping in place and landed with a twirl before giving the three adults his signature fingers pose. Nero babbling happily waving his arm out as if he wanted to join the hedgehog's victory pose.

Vergil looked at the large mess and runaway children with an emotionless blank look. Lady and Dante immediately grew worried at Vergil's sudden stiffness that concern increasing when the older twin's shoulders began to tremble. What stopped them from even restraining the man was an odd sound. It started out quiet and slowly got louder. Dante knew what it was despite the impossibility. Vergil...was laughing.

"Hehehehe... Hahaha!" The older stoic twin was actually laughing. Genuine happy laughter instead of the mocking kind reserved for everyone. Dante couldn't help his jaw dropping open as Lady even followed the younger twin's lead. Sonic was honestly confused about their reactions but he couldn't help laughing silently as well.

Explanations could wait until morning. The whole day had already been insane. Might as well join in the madness with a smile on his face. Everything is always better with friends by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a whirlwind to write. I wanted to lay down some basics and what you might see going later down this fic.
> 
> Sonic will be unlocking new forms mainly those he got from his future.
> 
> Each Emerald will have a type and guardian to them. Alpha is the guardian of the violet emerald which holds the basis of Instinct. A concept of embracing your inner beast fit perfectly with the Werehog form.
> 
> The Guardian's test will vary! Alpha's test was for Sonic to fight back against any include that would dare try to manipulate him. This is a reference to the final boss of Sonic Unleashed.
> 
> Nero earned his Devil Trigger this early for two reasons: Comedic and plot. I'm thinking of Nero serving a role similar to Tails but also Clank from the Ratchet and Clank series.
> 
> Double Boost will be used but it's greatly changed by not only by Sonic's form but his partner in battle.
> 
> Sonic will have different Double Boosts depending on who he is partnered with in battle from the Devil May Cry crew! A Double Boost with Nero is Savage Vortex which serves to rip through obstacles and barriers Sonic can't normally break.
> 
> This idea came from the synergy both brothers show when working together. I decided to merge it with Sonic's Double Boost from Forces to be used as a finisher.
> 
> I choose Lady to assist Sonic in the Gozer fight because her rocket launcher was perfect to set up things for Sonic to use as a good counter. Plus Vergil and Dante would've shredded the demon instead of letting Sonic fight.
> 
> Hope you guys are liking this! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Endless Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the bravest hearts can shed tears.
> 
> Dreams are made and a goal is set between two worlds.
> 
> A prelude to a new beginning.
> 
> Incoming angst and fluff.

A laughing Vergil apparently was bad news when it came to punishments. Sonic's city run that night ended with two weeks of constant hardcore training in the Devil May Cry basement to the hedgehog's horror. That was merely the beginning of the punishment. He had to deal with bath time for those same weeks but not with Nero. No, he got stuck in the tub with Vergil.

"If you aren't going to listen to my rules, then I might as well train you with my own discipline." Being enough proof that he was willing to get in the tub with swim shorts on just to bathe the speedster. Body Wash, Rinse, Shampoo, Repeat step two, Conditioner and another repeat step again. It was uncomfortable and very ungodly awkward.

The man did not hold back when it came to getting him squeaky clean. And the half devil wasn't afraid to trigger to keep the hedgehog from running away. Now Nero's punishment was more tame than Sonic's hygiene torture and army routine. Yes, the baby wasn't void of parental consequences. Nero's punishment came in the form of his baby food.

Awakening his Devil Trigger had boosted his tooth growth so the little guy can eat slightly solid food now. Vergil made sure to buy certain flavors of baby food that were the least popular. Wasabi, Broccoli, Cauliflower and Cabbage was enough for the poor white haired infant to squeal in displease from the horrid flavors.

In the end, both children survived their little punishments and knew not to pull a stunt like this ever again. Yet, despite it all Vergil and by extension Dante were proud of the two kids. They had defeated their first demon and unlocked their own transformations. The Werehog form being the main focus of Sonic's 2 week torture.

The twins wanted to know the in and outs of the form along with how Sonic can use it to his advantage. As the Werehog, the speedster lost his speed in exchange for devastating strength and strangely elastic hands and arms. Something the blue blur disliked about losing his speed but it didn't mean he hated the form.

Other than being able to talk, that strength and those weird arms made it so satisfying when he sent Dante flying in a sparring session. The man had been making fun of Sonic whenever the blue blur got stuck in an episode of 'Bathtime with Vergil' that Dante had that sucker punch coming to him.

It was also a plus that he was more durable meaning he could roughhouse with both demon form twins without either worrying that they would accidentally hurt him. What he really loved about his Werehog was the fur though. It can get very cold in Redgrave since it was still the winter season.

His normal fur wasn't really isolated and he didn't have demon blood that regulated his body temperature either. The heavy fur coat was a godsend and he didn't avoid any chance to exploit it. Nero also took advantage of that fact by snuggling deep into his fur whenever he wanted cuddles or a nap. Sonic was pretty sure Dante and even Vergil decided to join in on one of those particular naps.

The proof came from a picture Lady took when walking into the shop. He couldn't forget about Lady since she was dragged in that mess too. The woman has been visiting Devil May Cry more than usual in Dante's opinion. Mainly to spend some time with Nero and Sonic. She filled in the role of babysitter in case both twins wanted to go on a mission or leave the shop. Her activities for the children were art and crafts.

Nero would often be finger painting while Lady taught the blue blur some neat little things like picking locks, tying knots and even using household items in a pinch. The fact you can use eggshells to make smoke bombs or turn a water gun into a flamethrower was both scary and cool. Sonic also loved the few times she would come over with some Ice Cream too or even a few movies to watch.

Other training sessions involved his new sword, the Chaotic Seven. His wooden sword transformed after the Chaos Emeralds fused with it. Oddly the indent on the blade's purple section now contained a mini dark grey Chaos Emerald. It was strange but he didn't think much about it. Life continued all the same until the big day had arrived. The day Sonic's uniform was finished and his very first mission.

It was a chilly morning as the blue blur was enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate and reading the comic book Dante had bought him. One about a super fast hero called the Flash which Sonic was completely enjoying. Nero was playing with his toys consisting of some stuff animals, toy cars and anything that a baby his age could use without hurting themselves.

Dante chilling behind his desk reading a magazine that wasn't porn related or close. Vergil had threatened that he would burn all of Dante's porn magazines and neuter him if the man in red was caught reading it anywhere near the two children. A warning Dante took seriously as if his life depended on it.

And Vergil himself was sitting on the couch cleaning up Yamato. Wiping the blade down with a fresh cloth and a bit of polish to even cleaning the scabbard from any traces of dirt. Something the man made sure to drill into Sonic's head after acquiring the Chaotic Seven. 'Take good care of your blade and it will take good care of you.'

Another rare oddity known only to the twins was their inner demons often had a chat with them. It was a normal occurrence since awakening their inner devils but it wasn't very frequent either of them would talk to their human halves. Only when Sonic and Nero had come into their lives had the demons come out of their seclusion frequently.

_**'Both offspring are growing above our expectations. Nero embracing his demon so early and Sonic's werewolf-like transformation are impressive.'**_ Urizen's voice echoing through Vergil's head. _'I agree. No doubt both will become exceedingly powerful as they grow. There's also Sonic's other transformations to remember.'_ Vergil mentally responded to his demon.

' _ **It feels so good to get some fresh air from this stuffy pit. You barely let me out but ever since that cute little hedgehog came in, I get to go buck wild more than ever!'** _Etnad purred within Dante's own consciousness. _'Not hard to see that. Whenever the furball lets out his inner beast, you always want to roughhouse with the werehog._ ' Dante answered mentally to the energetic devil.

It was true when it came to how much the red devil liked Sonic's werehog transformation. The demon was very playful and his sibling wasn't keen on getting rid of that extra energy. Yet, the werebeast was aggressively eager to rumble and both were wrestling across the shop in an instant. It wasn't long for anyone to find the two beasts later in a pile fast asleep from exhaustion.

' _ **Question is would he manifest a new transformation? His older self has gone through multiple ones in his age. I'll be pleased if the next could be Excalibur. To see the exquisite power of the legendary King Arthur before us.'** _Urizen purred at the mere thought of such a transformation. The legend of King Arthur was one of the stories Vergil loved to read about. Something he wished to see when he was just a child.

Learning that power was real and could actually be used by Sonic made him eager for the day to witness it himself. No, not just witness but to experience it with a duel. The sacred Excalibur against his precious dimension slaying Yamato. A clash that both sides of his soul yearned for!

' _ **I hope Sonic gets one of those Color Transformations! They sound so fun to see! Maybe we can do it too! Those Wisps sound so cool!'** _Etnad howled excitedly in anticipation. Dante nearly burst out laughing from how giddy his demon was.

The devil hunter was also very curious about the Color Powers from his Time Eater story. Cute little alien squids providing incredible transformation powers sounded interesting. A burning red fireball, exploding blue cubes, turning into a literal orange rocket to even flying as a cyan laser was just bizarrely badass. He secretly wanted to have a Red Wisp to keep around as a partner.

Hell, he would have all the different Wisps chilling in his shop! Everyone needs a little extra color in their life. And it'll be one hell of a party. He shuddered in anticipation from the mere thought alone. Who cares if he's childish? It's better than being stiff.

The door to the shop opened as Lady stumbled in with a box in hand. "Dante, you're lucky Sonic is cute or I'd be nailing your ass with this ridiculous bill. You know how hard it is to even find the material needed to make this?" She questioned while the hedgehog shot out of his seat. ' _Holy smokes! I forgot about the outfit thing!'_ The blur thought walking over to the female hunter.

"Speaking of the little devil, here's your new clothing Sonic. I had to add some changes to it before you could wear it. You don't want a clothing malfunction during battle." Lady handed him the brown box and the hedgehog took it with eager arms. Again, he didn't like clothing much but Lady put in a lot of effort to have this made. It would be mean not to wear it.

He quickly sped up the stairs and into the bathroom to change. "Hey Lady, did you use those little designs I sent you to the tyke's uniform?" Dante questioned. It was enough to perk Vergil's attention as the half devil eyed the woman. "Yep. I managed to work in those sketches you sent. No doubt the little guy is going to love seeing it." She couldn't help the fond smile on her face.

Normally she would think it was a practical joke from the duplicate image of their outfits from Dante earlier. It was pleasant to know both hunters wanted this gift for Sonic to be really special given her the motivation to add these memorable icons for him. The creaking of the staircase had eyes locked on the source. The blue blur now stood before them in his new clothes.

His outfit consisted of black leather jacket with a dark grey hood, there were slits in the back and hood for his shoulder quills and ears to go through with no trouble, the letters DMC sewed on the top right in bright gold, a little icon shaped like his head crafted to the left of his chest, two bottom front pockets with two white tipped on the right orange fox tails and a gold ring sewed on the left and on the back was Sparda's crest.

It was paired with black nylon pants with a little slit for his tail and large pockets on each side, a dark blue left glove with violet cuffs and one index finger the very same purple shade and a red right glove with blue cuffs and a velvet index finger. "Holy shit kid! You look so stylish! Hey Sonic, you ok?" Dante couldn't help but ask.

The little hedgehog hadn't responded or even looked at them as it raised concern in the three adults. Sonic looked up at them and what they were greeted with was a surprise. The blue blur was smiling with tears in his eyes. Sonic the Hedgehog was actually crying.

All of them knew he was missing his best friend Tails so they worked together to find a little design that suited Sonic's two tailed partner. Those tears were that of a child who was touched by their heartfelt gift. Placing down Yamato, Vergil had picked up little Nero before walking over to Sonic and hugged the child.

He wasn't slow to hug the half devil back while he shed silent tears of joy. "It's not wrong to cry, Sonic. We know how much you miss your home and friends. Something that can never be replaced but I promise we won't let you forget those memories and dear friends. Your friend Tails would be proud to see how far you come and how far you will go. I know I am." The half devil hummed softly.

The hedgehog could feel another two pairs of arms and weights join the hug as well. "Vergil is right on that. Plus, who knows that maybe one day you'll see your pal again? Anything can happen after all. These two knuckleheads are proof enough already." Lady joked only earning an eye roll from Vergil and a snort from Dante.

"It'd be one hell of a party! We might even go to your world as well! That would be awesome to see the real Green Hill Zone in person." The man in red chuckled in excitement. Nero was giggling happily as he waved his little pudgy arms in the air. Sonic couldn't help but silently laugh at their antics.

' _You guys are crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way. Is this what it feels like to have an actual family than just friends? If so, then I hope this never ends_.' He looked at _the Chaotic Seven laying on the table. 'Maybe the Chaotic Seven can help me create a way between this world and my own? Because I want all my friends from both to meet each other.'_ Sonic smiled at the thought.

"You know? Let's spend today at the shop. Just relax and watch a few movies. Any missions would be done tomorrow. It's been a long time since we've had a break after all." Dante said earning looks from everyone. "For once, I agree with you Dante. A day of rest does feel needed." The older twin added with a hint of amusement.

"Why not? I'll order some food too. I got a lot of cash from my last job to use anyway." The heterochromatic woman sighed pulling out her wallet. ' _First_ …' He wanted to test how adaptable his clothing was. Sonic closed his eyes with the image of the werehog focused in his mind. He felt the fur growing and his bones shifting.

The blue blur opened his eyes to reveal those of the werehog as the beast now stood amongst the group. Immediately inspecting his clothing, Sonic was surprised his clothes shifted too. They had grown to fit his new size, his gloves becoming fingerless and cuffs into spike steel instead of tearing to shreds, the little hedgehog icon now shifted to a werehog version and little steel spikes popping up on the shoulder.

" **Alright! Now this is really cool! I give this outfit, an S Rank Lady!"** Sonic stated as he gave the woman a thumbs up. "Glad you like it big guy. Now what do you guys want me to order? A new place opened up and it serves a large variety of food along with free delivery." Orders were fired at the woman immediately after she said those words.

Meanwhile in Sonic's dimension…

Within the workshop that laid deep in Green Hills Zone, an orange furred two tailed fox was sitting at his workbench. The small creature was focused on a design when a subtle glow came from his desk. This desk was where a picture frame of him, Sonic and all their friends. "Huh?" The little fox questioned getting out of his seat.

Dark pupil eyes gazed upon a peculiar sight. A golden ring sat over a sheet of paper. A piece that was supposed to be blank now had a mysterious emblem of blade crafted at its center. "That ring wasn't there before and neither was this symbol." He responded before picking it up. A rush of emotions shot through his body causing tears to prick in his eyes.

"These… Sonic is alive and he still believes in me! This ring must be crafted from his own thought. Such a rare phenomenon but this symbol… It must be a clue on how to find him." Tails cried out plucking the ring and picture from the wooden surface. "If I analyze this ring and research this emblem then I can get a lock on his location…"

The Time Eater incident was something the little fox had never forgotten. His best friend's sacrifice so he could stay alive. He vowed that he will pay Sonic back and finding a path to his brother figure was the first. ' _Don't worry Sonic. We'll see each other! I won't keep you waiting for long if my name isn't Miles "Tails" Prower.'_ And with that the little fox was off to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really think I would permanently set aside best buddy Tails?
> 
> I didn't set up Tails' age but he's four in this Sonic's universe. Sonic is only 6 months older than him.
> 
> Vergil is settling into a role of foster father for our little speedster and Dante's already got uncle covered.
> 
> Sonic maybe cocky and confident all the time but I damn sure he does cry once in awhile. Mainly happy tears than sad ones.
> 
> I also gave the twins' demons personalities and Dante's just has this big kid energy.
> 
> And neither children are void of punishments from Vergil.


End file.
